


Ready

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Jeremy Heere, Vaginal Sex, non-consensual squipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Rich's Squip tells him to squip Jeremy, but not before he has some fun





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about 3/4 of this before but wasn't into it then, came back to it and decided to keep going

“Stalls are for girls Jeremy, are you a girl?” it echos in my head, with every step I take. I think this is a mistake, why would Rich want to do anything to help me? I take a deep breath, counting my cash again and shoving the wad into my jacket pocket before ringing the bell. Rich answers, head tilted to just see through the gap before he recognises me. 

“Hey man,” he waves me inside and I follow him cautiously, looking around once I’m inside. I’ve never been to this side of town before. “Oh it’s just us, my dad’s at the bar.” at 4 on a Sunday? “Well.. Us and her.” he touches his temple. Right, his… Squip. Rich tilts his head to the side, staring off into space. I look down at my shoes, not sure if I should take them off or not, or where to put them. “Oh here, let me grab you something!” he speaks abruptly, like the thought just occurred to him too. “You can throw your shoes by the door.” nice. I leave Rich by the fridge to take off my sneakers, coming back to a glass already poured for me. The tea is too sweet for me, but I drink it anyway. It must be some kind I’ve never had before, but by the time I can’t get any more past the ice I still can’t place what kind it is. I get up, but Rich tries to beat me to it. 

“Here, let me-” he grabs for my glass, tipping his own over me in the process. The bottom of my shirt gets soaked, followed by most of my jeans and my socks. “-oh, shit! Sorry, here,” he scrambles to find something to give me, pulling a rag off the oven and holding it out to me. “My room is right there if you wanna..” he just points, letting me trudge over in my puddle of tea. 

Rich’s room is covered floor to ceiling in posters, everything from the Beatles to Hatsune Miku. I try not to let that distract me, peeling off my clothes carefully and making sure my binder is dry first. It is, phew. A shadow falls in the doorframe, blocking the light that was coming in from under it. Maybe Rich really wants to make sure I’m okay. It really wasn’t his fault. 

I get caught on my jeans, struggling to get out of them. It’s funny, I’m starting to feel a little heavy; my feet having a hard time getting off the ground. I trip, at least landing half on Rich’s bed. I hear the door crack and turn to tell Rich not to come in yet, but I barely muster any sound at all. 

“Sorry Jeremy, but you’re not quite ready yet.” he finishes pulling off my jeans, letting my legs fall limp. My mouth is dry, the off taste from the tea sticking there and making me want to lick my lips. Everything is starting to look a little blurry, my eyes unable to focus on anything. I sort of feel Rich grab hold of me, helping the rest of me up into his bed. Maybe it’s time for me to close my eyes for a minute…

I’m on my back, my head pounding. I’m still laying in bed, vision hazy but coming back more with every blink. My arms and legs are still heavy, keeping me pinned in place; I can’t even manage to move my neck to look around. A poster of Keanu Reevs is right above me, the only thing I can look at for now. 

The bed moves, rocking as extra weight climbs on. That weight is added directly to me, one of Rich’s legs swinging over me so he can sit on my chest. I try to say his name, garbling the syllables and ending up with something incomprehensible. 

“Really did a number on you. Sorry about that. She told me we needed that much in case you didn’t drink all of it.” there’s something in his hand I can’t quite see, Rich’s eyes not on my face but down on my chest. I’m still wearing only my binder, the stretch off now from being turned around and letting some of my cleavage spill out. “She told me, but I still wasn’t expecting it.” he reaches out with an empty hand, slipping his fingers up under the tight fabric to squeeze my flesh. I furrow my brows, giving him an odd look. 

“Don’t worry,” Rich brandishes a pair of scissors at me, pausing his fondling to stretch up the fabric of my binder. I manage a small noise of panic before the blades close around it, cutting clear across the front and letting my chest free. He finishes the job with cutting the sleeves, sliding the ruined fabric off me and tossing it to the side. 

“There, now I can see them.” he goes in with both hands, squeezing my tits without restraint. And why would he be reserved about it? I still can’t move, just watching him fondle me. When he’s finished, Rich moves back on my body; out of my line of sight. I can feel his fingertips on my thigh, followed by the cool metal of his scissors yet again. They snip through my boxers, exposing the rest of me to the cold air in his room. “Aren’t you pretty..” I can hear that he’s smiling, prodding at my cunt lightly before pushing my thighs apart to get a better look. I still can’t see him, straining to try and sit up just a little. All I’m doing is making my heartbeat quicken, pounding in my ears as I just have to wait. 

I was expecting fingers, but instead the next thing I feel is teeth on my skin; biting into the flesh of my inner thighs sharply. That’s going to leave marks, lots of them. Rich bites along my thigh, finally running out of space and pausing for an agonising amount of time before running the flat of his tongue up my cunt. I wish I could shutter, move away from him. He spreads my lips with his fingers, diving in to eat me out. 

He teases my clit first, sucking at the nerves there until I can’t breathe and leaving me hanging to lap up the mess he made of me doing it. My body can’t even shake, glued to the bed while its owner buries his tongue in my pussy’ wiggling it inside me as deep as he can go. He doesn’t stay long, pulling back up to pay attention to my clit again; this time filling me up with two of his fingers. They plunge in together with a squish, my cunt already wet of its own accord from all the attention. Rich pumps them inside me, running along my inner walls looking for something sensitive it hit. He just misses it, fingertips brushing against my nerves just enough for my muscles to pull- bringing him back to rub his knuckles into the spot. 

I’m having a hard time keeping up, still struggling when a wave of pleasure sweeps through me; cum pushing out around Rich’s fingers and onto his bedsheets. He sits up enough for me to see him lick his fingers, looking down at me as he shuffles in his spot. 

“You’re so warm Jeremy, and I made you so wet. You got so wet for me. I’d better not keep you waiting..” I struggle again, trying to move anything but just managing to flinch. It’s something, but not enough. Rich pulls up my knees, leaning over me to get a better angle on my hips. 

“Are you ready?” he doesn’t wait for an answer, his dick gliding into me easily with my own cum still there to help ease him in. He isn’t as big as I thought he would be, but I’m still painfully aware of him; stretching me out and filling me up. He sheaths himself in my cunt, groaning openly above me.

Rich doesn’t waste any time, fucking me eagerly and noisily- moaning along with his own thrusts into me. It hurts, the head of his cock knocking uncomfortably against my walls as he shoves our hips together. It’s all skin on skin, no plastic separating his dick from me while he fucks me. I can move some of my body again, trying to twist under him but only pushing up into his movement. I already feel his dick twitch inside me, his speed picking up until he comes; spraying inside me and tilting my hips to keep every drop of it right where he put it. It’s warm and wet and disgusting in every way. 

“Now,” Rich’s voice is still steady, his cum dripping from my cunt as he pulls out. I can’t get up, moving my head dizzying me too much to try and get away. I’m hot with shame, my pussy still burning from the rough fuck and jizz sitting inside me. Rich reaches above my head, straddling my chest and tilting my face up. Once again I’m forced to stare up at the poster above the bed, the image already burned into my memory, as my lips are pried open. 

He drops a pill into my mouth, fighting me to keep my jaw propped open; fizzing hitting the air before he tips the bottle in his hand over my mouth. My lips are closed again, fizzy soda flooded in my mouth that I struggle not to swallow. After the drug before, I won’t take this one from him too. Rich pinches his fingers over my nose, tilting my head until I’m forced to swallow. The pill and all the soda go down and I’m allowed to breathe again. 

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
